


Christmas Party With the Clone Wars (Oh dear)

by Crystalshine47



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Is Not Some Delicate Snowflake, Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Appo stashes all the cookies, Fives is a di'kut, I swear i can't make this up, Too Many Sprinkles, be warned, it just pops into my head, ugly sweater wearing contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshine47/pseuds/Crystalshine47
Summary: :P exactly what it sounds like (READ THE TITLE) so yeah, have fun reading this guys!Merry Christmas!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Christmas Party With the Clone Wars (Oh dear)

Anakin was wearing a Santa hat. Ahsoka was wearing two. Rex and the boys of the 501st were now wearing wreaths stuffed on their helmets. This would be a Light Day to remember.

The Jedi Temple was alight with laughter and the high ceilings were strung with mistletoe. A giant tree from Kashyyk had been imported, and the Jedi had strung it with ornaments and lightsaber crystals. Golden baubles strung on ropes with silver baubles were hung up along the halls. The clones had been allowed in, and now they ran around the Temple’s halls, side by side with the Jedi.

The Jedi Council had been pretty much dissolved, and each Jedi chose their own assignments and the rule about attachment-well, that had flown out the window pretty quickly. Light day was upon them.

Amazingly wrapped presents were placed under the tree, right alongside less amazingly wrapped presents from Younglings. Jedi scurried around, peeking at tags on the presents.

The kitchens were bustling with Jedi, young and old, all cooking away for the feast later. Fried Bantha meat, nerf steak, steaming hot Jawa juice, they had everything. Clones were there too, laughing along with the Jedi.

Anakin and Ahsoka, however, were banned from the Kitchens, because of the time where they had initiated a food war. So, instead of helping with the preparation for Light Day, they were in the 501st barracks, chatting and generally having fun with their troops.

And so there they sat, wearing fuzzy red and white pajamas and wrapped in fluffy blankets. Hot chocolate cups were strewn across the room, some heavily laden with whipped cream and marshmallows, and some not.

Ahsoka took a long drink from her red and white knitted-pattern cup. The semicircle of her closest friends was playing truth or dare, and so far, it was super fun.

“Alright, Anakin, it’s your turn! Truth or Dare?” Fives said, grinning.

Anakin grinned devilishly. “Dare.”

Fives snickered, then said, “I dare you to make a sand ornament for the tree.” He gestured toward a bucket of sand and a glass bulb. Anakin, grumbling about how much he hated sand, stood up and dragged himself over to the sand ornaments.

Fives clapped and glanced back toward the group. He offered up a plate of cookies. “Cookies, anyone?”

Ahsoka shrugged and reached forward, plucking a little red-and-green elf from the pile of cookies. She bit into it, feeling the sweet-almondy flavor swirl around in her mouth.

Two seconds later, she was brushing cookie crumbs from her lips, and staring down at an empty plate. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced at the group of mischievous clones sitting around her. Spotting a stack of cookies behind Appo, she reached around and snagged another, this time a green-frosted Christmas tree. Appo caught her hand and tried to take it back, but Ahsoka leaned forward and stuffed it into her mouth, grinning at Appo with a full mouth.

He leaned back again his mound of pillows, muttering indignantly to himself.

“Ahsoka. Truth or Dare?” Fives said, stealing a cookie from Appo, who glared at him.

Ahsoka tilted her head to her eyes, taking a bite from the stump of the tree and chewing thoughtfully. “Truth.” She chose, biting off the star on the cookie.

Fives grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Ahsoka began to feel like she had made a mistake. “Do you have a crush on someone in this room?” Fives said, his face still bearing the face of the Cheshire Cat.

Ahsoka panicked, her gaze immediately flicking around the room to check. Appo? No. Fives? Certainly no. Anakin? He was like her brother. Echo? Nope. Jesse? Nope, nope, and nope. Rex? ...Yes...

Biting her lip, Ahsoka said, “Yes.”

The room erupted into chaos. Anakin accidentally knocked over the ornament, spilling sand all over the floor. Pillows began to fly, none at Ahsoka, but a ton at Fives.  
“The Commander’s got a cruuuushhh!” Hardcase sang while kicking Fives, who yelped in pain and sprang to put Hardcase in a headlock. The hyper clone ducked away serenely, which Fives ended up getting Rex in a headlock instead.

Rex immediately bowled Fives over onto the ground, training kicking in. Ahsoka was rolling around on the ground, laughing her head off.

Getting an idea, she sat up. An evil smile flashed across her face. “Fives!” She cried, “I challenge you to an ugly-sweater-wearing contest!” She pointed her finger at him for dramatic effect.

Fives gasped dramatically. “I would never dream of backing down!”

And so, a rack of ugly sweaters was brought out. Fives and Ahsoka circled the rack like piranhas. Ahsoka picked up a red sweater with the pattern of gingerbread-men dancing. She winced and put it back. Fives examined a different one with whiteness surrounding a blue snowflake.

Many sweaters later and a few of Anakin’s “JUUUUST CHOOOOOOOOSSSSE ALREADYYYYYY!” fits, Ahsoka and Fives had picked out sweaters.

Ahsoka had chosen a blue and white striped sweater, that read on the back, “**NOT SOME DELICATE SNOWFLAKE** in loud bright red and green letters.

Fives had selected a sweater that had light-up Christmas trees and a red and green zigzag background.

A stretch of non-cluttered space stretched out before a door, where Fives was getting ready to showcase his awesomeness and his sweater. Ahsoka had raised an eyebrow skeptically. “What? Why do you need so much time?” She had said in his response to needing five minutes in order to prep for it. He had put his nose in the air and sniffed, saying, “I just need it.”

And so now, after a VERY LONG TIME of waiting, Fives strutted out from behind the door. Ahsoka immediately facepalmed. He had strung Christmas lights along with his huge reindeer hat’s antlers that were now flashing obnoxiously. His sweater was barely visible under the six scarfs and other holiday things he was wearing.

Ahsoka’s eyebrow quirked up and stayed there through the two passes of the room that Fives had made.

The judges, Anakin, Appo, and Rex (as the three officers present other than Ahsoka, they were the judges, obviously) had muttered and murmured to themselves about the sweater and things until each of them had held up a score.

Anakin had held up a 5, clearly still harboring a grudge against Fives for making him use sand to make an ornament. Rex held up a 9 1/2, being the only truthful judge, he had to give an honest answer. And Appo held up a 7, still kind of peeved at Fives for stealing one of his cookies.

Fives bowed to the semicircle of people around them, and walked toward open space and took off five of his scarfs, his hat, his Santa boots, and his sweater.

Ahsoka was up next, and she also took a solid five minutes to prepare. When she came out of the room, everyone gasped.

She had found a custom togruta hat, and it was white and blue, a color that matched her montrals perfectly. She had also found cute furry boots, which were blue, lined with white around the edges. Blue pants and a confinement attitude made it complete.

And boy, did she have a confident attitude.

Upon her coming out, Anakin and Rex had instantly held up 10s, while Appo held up a 9, still irritated at her for taking one of his cookies.

Ahsoka flashed a smile, knowing she had won. She stuck out her tongue at Fives, who hung his head.

“Gift time!” Declared Anakin, holding up a gift. He examined the tag and began to tear into it.

The crowd of clones descended on the pile of presents, Ahsoka among them. Wrapping paper flew as the presents were savagely thrown to the person it belonged to or ripped open by the person who had received it.

_____________________________

*SnippySnips is online*

*Skyguy is online*

*FivesIsAlive is online*

*SnippySnips*: Hey guys

*Skyguy*: GREETING FROM THE LAND OF PRANKS

*FivesIsAlive*: MORE GREETINGS FROM THE LAND OF PRANKS

*SnippySnips*: What have u guys done now?

*Skyguy*: ya don’t wanna know 😉❄️🎄

*FivesIsAlive*: We filled the great hall of the jetii temple with snow ehhehehehehehe

*SnippySnips*: YOU DI’KUTE!!!

____________________________

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

“WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TREE!?” Obi-Wan shout was loud enough to wake the remainder of the temple, as Jedi and Clones alike stampeded to find the source of this misfortune.

What had happened was simple: Someone had taken the liberty to dump snow all over the great hall and tree. The heavy, dark green boughs of the tree were laden with snow. Someone had also arranged a red and golden sleigh around the bottom of the tree.

Several younglings shrieked in delight and ran for the sleigh. They seemed to want to pretend they were Santa or something. There was another shriek, this time from the sleigh. Two of the younglings scrambled out of the sleigh, screaming. The third was nowhere to be found.

Anakin popped up from inside the sleigh along with the third youngling, and they both laughed. Anakin had apparently been there the whole time.

.Ahsoka peered into the sleigh and gaped at the amount of green and red sprinkles. There had to be enough to fill a gunship in there!  
A head popped up from the sprinkles. Ahsoka yelped, falling backward out of the sleigh.

Many arms appeared from inside the sleigh and dragged her back in, submerging her in sprinkles. So. Many. Sprinkles.

Ahsoka fought back against her drag-into-the-sleigh-filled-with-sprinkles-people and was subdued almost instantly. She had one last line of defense. She opened her eyes, squinting around the sprinkles.

She spotted a patch of something that didn’t look like sprinkles. Ahsoka leaned forward. Swimming through sprinkles was HARD. She was within a foot of the patch. She stretched her mouth open wide and chomped down on the non-sprinkles-patch-of-existent-ness.

That was not a human. That was not any species. Unless there was a species of sentient cakes who had tried to drown her in sprinkles.

Ahsoka swallowed her bite of the cake, grinning. She burst out of the sprinkles alongside Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase, all of whom were laughing their heads off.

A patch in the sleigh opened sprinkles gushed out, a big cake shaped like a present (with a bite taken out of it) rode out the wave of sprinkles.

The cake came to rest at Mace Windu’s feet. A frowning Mace Windu. A lightsaber flashed, then a force-push pushed the pieces of perfectly cut cake all across the room to stop in front of every person.

____________________

*SnippySnips*: Did you guys plan that?

*FivesIsAlive*: No i swear

*Skyguy*: heeeeee’s lying.

*FivesIsAlive*: no ur lying

*Skyguy*: liar

*FivesIsAlive*: liar liar pants on fire

*SnippySnips*: who’s lyyyyyyiiiiiinggggggg

*FivesIsAlive*: -points at Anakin- it;s him

*Skyguy*: -points at Fives- he’s da one

*FivesIsAlive*: I BEG your pardon I’m not 1 I’m 5

*SnippySnips*: HAHA- that’s not funny

*FivesIsAlive*: oh but it is

Skyguy: pfffftttt hahaha let’s go plan for the next holiday Fives hehehe

*FivesIsAlive*: yea hahahaha

*:FIVESISALIVE and Skyguy have left the group chat to plan for New Year's Eve: *

*SnippySnips*: oh GAH it was totally both of them combined.

___________________

The Light Day feast was a merry one. Food from all over the galaxy sat on a groaning oak table. It was a big table. And there was a lot of food.

Mashed Meilooran, Roasted Porgs, Thalia-Siren Milk, Deep Fried Nuna Legs, Space Waffles (found on Lothal of course ;) ), Breadroot Patties, you name it, they had everything.

(I had to hunt down this list of foods on Wikipedia. Wow there are a TON of foods.)

Delicious smells floated through the air. The long table was bustling with everything.

At the end of the table, Yoda stood up and smiled in his grandmastery way. “A good Light Day, I wish you all.”


End file.
